Tonbokiri
The Tonbokiri (蜻蛉切, lit., "Dragonfly Cutter") is a Divine Weapon which comes in the form of a short spear. It is known for its ability to slice through tangible and intangible objects and was the weapon of choice of Tadakatsu Honda, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Matsudaira. It is currently in the possession of Futayo Honda, Tadakatsu's only daughter. The Tonbokiri is later revealed to be the prototype for the Lype Katathlipse, one of the Mortal Sin Armaments. Features The Tonbokiri consists of a long shaft of 3.6m in length and a 40cm blade tip. It is demonstrated by Futayo that the Tonbokiri's shaft is in fact multiple sections that can be screwed off and reconnected, with a longer spear possible by attaching additional sections. It can be expanded up to 6m long and contracted to 1m. A simplified logo of a dragonfly and the word "TONBO" can also be seen on the spear's tip. Due to its abilities, the Tonbokiri is better suited for melee combat: that is, the wielder fights using this spear while holding on to it during battle as opposed to how a javelin is used. Abilities 'Normal Drive' The most noted ability of the Tonbokiri is its Normal Drive ability of "slicing" through objects, tangible and intangible alike. The wielder only needs to move the spear such that the target creates an image on the spear's head. Upon saying the words, "Bind, Tonbokiri!" (結べ、蜻蛉切！, Musube, Tonbokiri!), the spear shines and the Tonbokiri releases a beam of light that will strike on the target with perfect accuracy. The effective range of Tonbokiri's Drive is 30m. Anything that is hit by the Tonbokiri will be severed immediately as the beam hits the target, and the effects are permanent, as shown when Muneshige Tachibana permanently lost his name as Garcia de Ceballos (which gave him his superhuman speed) when it was sliced by Tadakatsu using the Tonbokiri. Futayo once demonstrated that the Tonbokiri's Normal Drive can also be used for long-ranged combat, as well as countering the 3-kilometre-wide weapon-disabling sphere of Mortal Sin Armament Stithos Porneia ' by literally slicing it into ineffectiveness. 'Super Drive An ability that has so far only been displayed by Honda Tadakastu, Tonbokiri's original user, this Super Drive expands the limits Tonbokiri's ability to slice, pushing the restrictions of only being able to cut physical objects to the point that Tonbokiri can cut any concept reflected on its blade, such as like distance. It is notable that the only instance of this Super Drive's use resulted in no physical damage to the environment, suggesting that either activating this Drive increases the control of the user to manipulate targets to damage or that this Drive trades the abililty to cut physical objects in exchange for the ability to cut concepts. Limitations and Weaknesses Despite being a powerful weapon in the hands of an experienced fighter, the Tonbokiri still has its limitations. First, the requirement of saying the words "Bind, Tonbokiri!" to activate the Normal Drive ability is a giveaway to those who are anticipating an attack, allowing a few seconds for the target to make changes to his next move. Second, the slicing effect of the Tonbokiri can be rendered unusable if the spearhead cannot create a reflection of the target; this can be easily be done by covering the spearhead or drenching it in an opaque material. There are also ways to render someone immune to the slicing effects of the Tonbokiri, although it only works if the person itself is targeted. Kimi Aoi once demonstrated that her constant habit of changing her name has caused Futayo, who does not know her real name, to fail in defeating Kimi, only destroying her fake names on several attacks using the Tonbokiri. Furthermore, during his fight against Honda Tadakatsu, Tachibana Muneshige allows himself to pierce his body over Tonbokiri's spear tip, such that it was unable to activate its ability and physically slice him, thus saving his own life, albeit at the cost of debilitating injuries, along with his title-name God Speed. Category:Divine Weapons Category:Weapons